Useless Love
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Naruto drags Sasuke back to the village just to find Sakura gone. Its time to go find her. The Moulin Rouge movie is about love and about how it can conquer anything-except when it doesn't. With this story all screwed up will it end better,or worse? SxS
1. How It Began

**Useless Love  
**

**Chapter 1**

_How It Began_

Naruto grinned sloppily as he ruggedly made his way back into the familiar village with a certain completely beaten and bloodied teammate. He hadn't realized how literal what he had said would be when he'd said that he'd bring back his best friend_ if he had to break every bone in his body_.

Not that he'd actually had to break _every single_ bone—but just enough, though. It's funny, since they probably would have ended up continuing their fight and killing each other in the end, but instead Naruto had actually been able to knock some sense into the idiot (he smiled at the idea that for once, he was not the idiot), and had ended the fight with words and Sasuke getting a few brain cells knocked upside his head. And to think they could have avoided the whole thing…

Ah, well. That was never really their style anyways—fight, _then_ talk about it later was normally how it worked.

Dirt and rocks shifted underfoot as they sluggishly made their way to the hospital. –Not that either of them cared about actually getting _healed_ or _treatment_, or any such _important_ thing like that—but Naruto had another certain important person to meet. –To show that he'd finally accomplished his goal. Naruto's face might have broken in half at the grin he gave as he thought about the look of glee on his other best friend's face—it would probably feel as good as _bad_ _as_ it had felt when he'd caught the disappointed look that Sakura had shown when he had first returned without Sasuke—and _every time_ after that.

But not anymore! No, he'd show up and show her that everything was better! That life would be as it should have been for the last ten years that Sasuke had been gone. He'd be able to see her face shine again and happiness roll back in where emptiness had taken place when the Bastard had left. Four years he'd been gone away consecutively from Konoha to find the Teme (with many annoying excursions because of extra assignments that were sent to him during this time) and finally he'd _finally_ won.

Naruto tried not to cringe at the mess they were making as they slumped onto the immaculately clean white, tiled floors in the hospital. He also tried not to think of the _smell_ that must have been emanating from them the second they had walked in and what must have already over powered the disinfectant smell that exuded from places like this.

Naruto looked around. In fact—he was surprised that Sakura hadn't ambushed them at that moment that they walked in—forget the smell—their chakra would have given them away a mile ago. Where was she?

The large grin that one had thought to have been plastered and never gotten rid of again, slowly started to crack and turn solemn as the current Hokage strode into the hallway containing the jacked up teammates. His brows drew together as his eyes got bigger with a pleading expression.

"Sakura?" He tried to pretend he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto with complete seriousness and shook her head.

Naruto cracked as his eyes welded up.

"What—what happened? Where is she? Is she—" His voice cached not able to finish his question.

Naruto looked desperately around just to make sure that this wasn't some sick joke and Sakura was hiding behind some random chair waiting to pop out and yell, "Got'cha!"

Sasuke finally took this time to look up at Tsunade along with Naruto.

"She disappeared two and a half years ago."

And that's when Naruto collapsed.

"_It is true that you don't know what you've been missing till you've gotten it, _

_But also, conversely, you don't know what you've had until it's gone"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sigh. Yes, I have started a new story—and it is not comedy—although I hope and plan to add some funny scenes when I can. I would really like to make it a romance and a comedy so I'll see what I can do. (I love comedy so I'll really try)_

_I'm sorry about my other story, guys. I mean—I know I should finish 10 Things I hate About You, but at the moment, I really haven't been feeling it. I WILL do it and finish, but now right at this moment. I've been plagued by the idea of this current story even before I created 10 Things I Hate About You and I just _had_ to do this. This would be my first story (not oneshot) that isn't completely based on random-ness and comedy, so be nice. I was just starting to feel real immature for the random-ness and really wanted to do this._

_Thank you for reading, please review. I really hope I didn't do to bad. (nervous smile)_

_I know it doesn't seem like Moulin Rouge yet, but I wanted it to be different than the movie with a few ideas from the movie. You can't see it yet, but you'll see parallels between this story and the movie eventually. I just wanted to start it differently because I actually wanted it to be set in character and with the show. Please be patient? I've got lots of this fiction already planned out, so just stay with me._

_This is a SasuSaku fic so don't worry. Lol, I figure poor Sasuke needs some love because of how bad I've been ragging on the dude—seriously bashing him because he's such an annoying prick—but—sigh. I guess it's time to let it go and forgive the stupid, stupid man. I think I've been reading to many Anti-Sasuke fics. lol._

_Alright, that's it for now (what a long Author's Note…). Oh, and sorry for the cruddy name of the story—I just couldn't think of anything cool and this story IS a fic based off Moulin Rouge… so… yeah. If you've got any ideas, don't hesitate to share them through review or messaging._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the Naruto characters. The Naruto show, nor the Moulin Rouge movie/plot/anything else. I do not own any quotes used in this story. I give full credit to those who deserve it, and if I do know whose written, I'll put it, but if I don't, I'll leave it blank and say that I just don't own it. I own nothing!! TT.TT I know, sad isn't it? If only, if only…_

_Anyways,_

_Thanks again._

_Rock on and payce out_


	2. Decisions Made

**Useless Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Decisions Made_

Sasuke carefully kept his reserve as he heard Naruto in the bed a few feet next to him, curled up and crying silently. Well—as silently as can be expected by how much and hard he was crying. For any other person, in any other situation, from any other friend, there might have been an emotional scene of one friend going to comfort another friend. But this was not the best of friends who hadn't almost killed the other and this was definitely not talking about the friend who would have never hurt the other friend by forcing him to stay away from those he love and this was absolutely not talking about nice, but sad, girls who worked out their feelings by helping each other because we _were_ talking about guys who preferred to just be left alone when confronted with something so sad that it made someone like Naruto, who was less breakable than steel, break down crying and curled into a fetal position.

So Sasuke stayed silent as he absently looked out the window without really seeing. What could he say, anyway? That he was sorry? That if he could, he'd take back everything that he'd ever said or done before? That everything would be okay, even though it was obvious to both of them that _nothing was okay_?

No—silence was key. Sasuke had known that he had never deserved Naruto—Sakura—Kakashi—friends. No one. He'd ruin them all without having done anything at all—just by them loving him. Well—it didn't matter. He wasn't sorry and he hadn't done anything wrong. He had done what was the best course of action at that time. Besides, he was sure that she, as the rest of them, had all moved on anyway. Time healed all wou—

"Teme—I don't care what emo damn shit your going through right now. You will listen to me and listen good you son of a bitch."

Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto had turned his body toward him and was half sitting—half slouching—on the bed as he looked directly at his own face with anger and determination—a determination Look that was very familiar.

"I appreciate what you've been through. You know that—what happened was a tragedy. But it's time you got over it. _We're_ your family now—have been for a long time, whether or not you refuse to see it or not. Sakura-chan was—" Naruto's voice faltered for a second.

"—Sakura-chan is like a sister to us. _All_ of us. When you left—she was strongest. She smiled—" His voice broke again.

"—And forgave me when I came back without you. All the times I came back without you—"

This time Naruto's voice broke with humorless laughter.

"—She did it so much I wondered at how it was like air to her. –That easy! She even forgave you the instant you left. You didn't realize or care, but she loved you, you stupid Bastard."

Sasuke looked down at his lap, still silent.

"And you know what? She _still_ loves you, you black haired, chicken ass Jackass. And damn you—"

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto, emotionless.

"You're going to go find her, damn it. I don't care what it takes," Naruto had to pause for a wheeze of breath before continuing.

"You—are going to go after her—search under every damn rock, pebble, and grain of sand until you find her—do you understand me? I'd do it myself, you self-absorbed prick, but Old Lady says that I won't get the energy to even take one step for two weeks, you mother fucker."

Naruto took another breath.

"I was always working so hard to best you—to be Hokage. You always worked so hard to beat me—to be better than your damned brother."

Another breath with an even more rough continuance and more effort than what a normal person would need to continue, "Sakura-chan always worked so damn hard to just get some damn fucking approval in your eyes you self-centered prick. She nearly worked herself to death when you left, you egotistical, emotionless, know-it-all."

Naruto looked up to notice that Sasuke was looking at him again, but more intently as if he had heard and was now finally listening to what Naruto was saying.

Naruto sighed, "She never gave up, you know?"

Sasuke's brows came together as he tried to sort things out.

Finally, he decided to speak, "I'll go find her."

And that was that. He still wasn't sorry and he still wasn't regretful of anything he had done, though.

Naruto let out a breath as he laid back down and let his eyelids close and finally got some rest worthwhile instead of all the previous crying that hadn't allowed for any such thing.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he made his way to the Konoha gate, lugging all his supplies on the few wounds that still existed after Tsunade had done her best to heal him. He had decided to wait until the next day to make sure he was well enough rested to start what would probably be a long ass journey.

The wind blew as he paused a couple feet in front of the gate at the sight of a blonde Hokage.

"Did I give you permission for this search and recovery mission?"

Sasuke stared blankly. He didn't ask permission for anything—including the Hokage for a search and recovery mission. If he was going to do something, no one would stop him anyway.

Tsunade folded her arms in front of her and glared at the sun that chose this moment to beat down on her. She turned back to Sasuke and sighed.

"You don't even know where you're going."

Sasuke gave no reaction. He'd find something.

He heard her mutter something about idiot ninja and stupid friendships and then say, "She was on a mission when she disappeared. It was an extended mission involving undercover work over the period of a year, but when the mission blew up, no one had seen or heard from her. It was like she'd gone and blown away with the wind."

Tsuande studied him, but it was wasted since he still gave no reaction.

"We tried to find her, but the place that she was undercover at also seemed to have disappeared with that wind. If I wasn't Hokage I would have gone breaking down—" Her voice stopped. There was no point in excuses, just action.

Well, just one more question.

"How do I know that you won't just run off again?"

This time Sasuke _did_ answer.

"You don't."

"It's O.K. Old Lady—he won't run off. And if he does, I'll break the rest of the bones in the damned body of Teme's."

The two turned around to see Naruto half on the ground and half standing up with beads of sweat rolling down his face and an innocent looking Lee doing his best to hold the guy up, although Naruto tried to bat him away.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama—he insisted—and he said it had something important to do with our Cherry Blossom of Youth." Lee gave the, I'm Sorry, Look but continued to support Naruto and didn't give any action of taking him back to the hospital.

Tsunade sighed as she nodded and turned back to Sasuke.

"Here—you'll need this." Tsunade said this as she handed over a scroll. He took it.

"This has all the information about Sakura and the failed mission. I give you three months. Then you've got to come back and check in. We'll figure out things from there." _Such as funerals_—but nobody said that and pretended not to think it.

Sasuke nodded confirmation and started his trek out of the village and on to his new mission.

Naruto tried to straighten up as his voice broke into what could be construed as begging, he said, "And Bastard—whatever—whatever condition she's in—just bring her back, O.K.?" Naruto pushed himself to take a step, which most likely set him back another week in recovery.

"O.K.?" Which roughly translated to—_even if she's in the condition of being dead_—bring her back.

Sasuke turned back at Naruto, looked him in the eye, and nodded before continuing again on his path. No more interruptions. It was time to go.

Naruto stopped him once more, "—And Teme?"

Sasuke retrained a sigh as he turned back to Naruto with a blank face.

"You know—you know that loving—and being loved back—"

He stopped to let out a harsh breath.

"—Just remember that it's the most important thing to learn, you self-absorbed prick."

In another rare reply, Sasuke muttered, "—Love? It's just a weakness. Useless." And he walked off.

_"A mind is a terrible thing to lose—but then, so is your heart"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know these first chapters have been short and I'm sorry about that. The next chapters should be longer—these were just the start and had to be put in there._

_And I have changed the name to "Useless Love" because, while I'm using the movie in this story and some of it's plot and stuff—this story isn't _necessarily_ about the Moulin Rouge. Really—it's more about love. The movie "Moulin Rouge" actually centered around the Moulin Rouge and about love. Mine only centers around their relationship and love—although the Moulin Rouge does still play a part in this story. Understand? No? That's okay—I'm not even sure if I understand it with the way I've written it, but you catch the idea I think._

**AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE "MOULIN ROUGE" TO READ THIS STORY!**_ I have read a few reviews where they say they haven't seen it (and while it is still an awesome movie and should be watched because it ROCKS), and that is OKAY. It's just a bonus if you have seen it. And any other information that you do not know or understand about the actual Moulin Rouge, shall be explained in later chapters—you just have to be patient for it. I'll explain it in the story, but if you really want to know now, the Moulin Rouge was basically a club in (apparently) the 1900's-ish in Paris. You'll find out more later. BE PATIENT! It might be a small bit before I squeeze it in. You'll find out about it when you need to know, I suppose._

_Please review. Thank you for reading._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Not the Naruto characters, the show, the Moulin Rouge movie (including it's plot), nor the quotes used in this story (although I do tend to try and write ones I know mixed up with a little something extra mine for the story—but I'm counting for the fact that I'm sure someone else somewhere else has probably thought of it and so I still do not own the quote). I own nothing. Please do not sue. Thank you._

_Rock on and payce out._


	3. The Blue Moon

**Useless Love  
**

**Chapter 3**

_The Blue Moon_

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on a makeshift seat (a log) in the forest that he had just made his way into. There was no point in doing anything if he didn't know where he was going, or the details about what had happened. He shrugged his pack off and set it down next to him. He took a second to look at the scroll that was being held in his hand, before he cracked it open and scanned what was read there.

_**Mission:**__ Infiltrate the village of the Fire and Ice_

_**Location:**__ The Blue Moon_

_**Purpose:**__ Uncover illegally kidnapped persons (amount still unknown) and bring down the operation_

_**Mission To Be Carried Out By:**__ Sakura Haruno and team_

**Length Of Time:** _One year_

_**Information About Location:**_

_Name of location is the Blue Moon. Has underworld involvement. Considered a rich entertainment and prostitute house. Already has one man on the inside to make way for the Haruno Team. Extreme caution suggested. Trust no one. Supposed forced labor of those kidnapped. Whether there is civilian or ninja involvement is still unknown. May vary anywhere from Class B to Class S on danger. Personnel of The Blue Moon backgrounds attached. Backgrounds of Haruno Team attached._

Sasuke paused to glance over the map of the village at the bottom of the page and then unfolded the other scrolls that had been wrapped around the main one that included all the details about the people. He shuffled through them, easily remembering all the names and glancing over the small details. He would have time to memorize it all in the time it would take to get to the village.

Sasuke paused on Sakura's picture. Her eyes were too small, her forehead was a little too big, her hair was a little too straight and her mouth a little to small for the wide grin that she was trying to do that obviously didn't reach her eyes and showed a little to much teeth than for what was called for, for the picture, with her teeth a little to clenched together, making her look like she was a little off her rocker. In short—her picture sucked.

He mentally compared this picture to the one that they had taken before as a group—Naruto with his goofy grin, himself looking emo, Kakashi with his mask on, but still smiling because you could see it at the crinkle in his eye like he knew something that he wasn't going to tell you—and then Sakura. Innocent and smiling freely without a care in the world—happy just to be there at that time and in that place with those people.

He turned back to the current picture. _Ugly as sin_ would be the blunt way to say how bad this picture looked even more now compared with her old picture.

Sasuke doesn't feel regret. It's a waste of time, energy, and breath. He did what he wanted and didn't think there was any point in feeling bad about something he chose to do and probably _still_ would have done if they'd shipped his ass back to the past. But _regret_ didn't always include _guilt_. Would he have done it the same way as he had had in the past? Sure. _Now_, did he feel _bad_ about it—that was the million-dollar question. Normally he wouldn't think about it, which put away the feelings of remorse. Can't feel bad for something that you've ignored so much it's a miracle you even _remember_ it.

—_But_, on the occasion, thoughts would creep back into his mind, like an unwanted bug that wouldn't die no matter how many times you _thought_ you had crushed the damned thing.

It was at those times that Sasuke would alienate himself more than what was thought possible, hide in his room like the damned coward he was, and _no_,_ not cry_, (for Uchiha's don't break down crying in their emo corners) but at the very least have a slight mental break down as he seemingly tried to meld with the wall. To any outsider, it probably just looked like he was sitting down, looking down, maybe even sleeping in a sitting position—but really, he was blaming himself for all the crap that he had caused. All the people he'd hurt and beating himself up for all the shit that he probably deserved himself, but someone ended up paying for.

–But like I said, this was once in a blue moon and actually hadn't happened in close to five years—he'd gotten over and refused to think about it again. Eventually it probably came to a time where he stopped blaming himself and started blaming everyone else. Always everyone else's fault—always everyone else's problem. '–They never should have done this—never should have believed that—they did it to _themselves_—they should have _known_—life isn't fair—it's all _Itachi's_ fault anyway'.

In fact, it really _was_ all of their own faults. He never did anything to encourage any of them. He never deserved any of this mess—he'd just been stuck in it.

Another glance at the paper.

But then—Sakura had never done anything either. She was the young innocent little girl who was too naïve to function and had to be protected every step of the way. He couldn't convince himself that this was all completely her fault either. So whose fault was it? _God knows…_

Sasuke shrugged as he rolled up the papers and stowed them away in his backpack.

Whoever the fault it was, sure as hell wasn't his.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off and slung his pack over his shoulder. The time was ticking and he wasn't getting anything done contemplating useless things that he didn't care about anyway.

* * *

The time passed, searching, checking, looking—It was practically a month later—and—_nothing_. _Damn_ it.

Sasuke, irritated, sat down on the bench that was conveniently placed near him. He bent over to pick up a poor helpless pebble and throw it as hard as possible at the ground in frustration. Now normally, Sasuke didn't let anything get to him. Things just _didn't_ for him. Everything was easy and if it _weren't_, then he'd _make_ it easy. But this was beyond irritating! Ridiculous and irritating! Amazing!! That woman wasn't even around him within a ten-mile radius and she could _still be so annoying_!

Sasuke knew things tended to come back to come and bite people in the ass later—but damn!

He sighed as he laid his back against the bench and took a few breaths to calm down. It did no good to get all worked up. He silently made a mental list of all the places he'd gone, checked, re-checked, and scoured for that annoying woman. He—of course—had gone to her last known area in the village of Fire and Ice. –No sign anywhere. It was like that place had been a mirage and then suddenly disappeared with no trace left. Even the _people_ had barely been able to remember the place that had supposedly been so popular!

Sasuke did not smoke, but he suddenly felt the need to light one up. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up and started his trek to his hotel room. He'd gone to all the places that had been mentioned, even in passing, that they'd thought it could be—followed every piece of evidence—looked in every back road, forest, hidden room—hell he was no stranger to the underworld! He knew every underhanded jackass there was—what the hell was the prob—

Sasuke's hand stopped from grabbing his doorknob that led into the cold hotel room. He'd listen to every person that spoke. Every piece evidence that had been shown—even miniscule. But maybe that was the problem? He'd always followed what _was_ there—instead of what was not. Sasuke finally grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door and raced toward all the information that he had had from the very beginning and every piece that he had collected after that.

White hands flitted between one thing, then another, and then the next—organizing everything to perfection before throwing out a huge map on the bed. He pulled out a big red ass marker and looked over the evidence before crossing out villages here and there. For a few minutes all that could be heard was the rustling of paper, crunch of the map, and the sound of the squeaks from the use of the marker. When he was sure he was satisfied, he clicked the marker closed and set it down on a random table placed nearest to him. Maybe this month wasn't a complete waste after all.

Dark eyes darted all over the map. After another few minutes of calculating, he nodded to himself, rolled up his mess and pushed it into his slowly depleting pack. There were three places that had never once been mentioned. Neither in conversation—not in passing—nor any evidence found leading to any such place.

Sasuke took a second to study the falling light outside the window. The earlier he started, the better. Who knew what situation that she might be in when he arrived. He was confident that it would be as easy as strolling down the street to retrieve her, but one could never be sure.

* * *

The first was a dud. He scraped the place from head to toe and not even a scent on the wind had been there. Another disappointment—_Woop-dee-do_.

This second one that he was working on at the moment looked like it was turning into a dud as well. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the empty street. He'd asked around (although he knew that he wouldn't come up with much even if this was the village), he'd poked in every nook and cranny again—still nothing.

Sasuke sighed as he looked up to realize that he had reached a dead end again. Well, it was time that he got back to his room anyway—even if there was anything here, he'd never be able to find it. It was funny to look for something so hard when this place was "supposed" to be huge. Where in the hell would they hide it? And how could they get all these supposed customers if it was so well hidden? Nothing made sense.

Sasuke was about to stroll out of the alleyway when he heard a thud. He paused as he looked around for the source.

Another thud sounded. Sasuke furrowed his brow as he realized that the sound was behind him and turned around. Black eyes zoned in on a wooden door that led to God-knows-where set in the ground in the corner of the street. Why hadn't he seen that before?

As he got a closer look, he saw the building had shrouded it in shadow as well as some well placed dirt had some how stuck to the ceiling of this wooden door. Sasuke stood in front of it and squatted down to inspect it. He ran his fingers over and studied it. They put some sort of glue or sticky residue to keep the dirt over it whenever it was opened to keep it concealed. He stood up as another thud emanated from the door, as if someone was trying to crash it open.

Sasuke took a step back into the shadows and suppressed his chakra signature as the door finally released and the wood banged open with a cautious head poking out. The person seemed satisfied with the area being clear and ducked her head back under for another second before hoisting herself out of the hole and turning around to help out some other people through said hole as well.

Three more women ended up coming out before they shut the door silently.

One of the three who had a dark brown hair turned to what seemed the leader (the first woman to have exited the secret door) and asked in a small whisper, "Are you sure about this? You're gonna get into lots of trouble and I don't want for you to—"

The woman waved her away and replied in the same soft, but calming voice, "It's fine. Don't worry about me—they can't do too much damage to their 'Precious Flower'. You guys need to go—I don't know how long it'll be before they realize all of you are gone and I don't know how long I can hold them off after that. For all of our sakes—just go! Don't forget what I've told you and what to do!"

The three nodded before grouping together to hug the 'leader', whispering _thank you's_, and making off into the dark.

The supposed leader smiled before walking to the middle of the alleyway—probably back toward the 'hidden' door, and then stopping and tensing. She looked left and right before zoning in on his shadowy corner.

Eyes wide, she spoke, "Who's there?"

She started to take some steps back in fear—although not the assumed fear of her own life, but of the girls that she just set free.

"—Oh shit—is that you, Akio? Look, they didn't know any better. We can settle this just between us—just let them go. They didn't do anything wrong—I convinced them to go. I'll even come quietly so—"

But she didn't finish her sentence as Sasuke chose that moment to step out into the light.

It took a second for his senses to realize that the girl had a head full of pink hair and a slightly abnormally wide forehead with green eyes.

He could feel the shock radiate off of the girl as her mouth slightly lowered, her eyes got larger as tears filled up in them.

"Saku—"

But he didn't get to finish was he was about to say as she seemed to have gained control of her senses and sprinted for the door, quickly opening it and disappearing underneath.

Sasuke had been ready for yelling, heartbreak, and tears, hate, sorrow, forgiveness, pain, love—_anything_ really. This, though, was not exactly the greeting he was expecting, needless to say.

* * *

Sakura never really did like it when people told her what to do. Not that she had any problem with authority—but if she didn't want to do something, then she would fight them every step of the way until she got her way. She never realized how much she valued her freedom. It was like water—or air. It never occurred to her to have to survive _without_ it. You can bet occurred to her now, though. That was probably part of the reason that she was doing this (with helping the girls), when she knew it would cause her some hell-of-a pain later. It gave her some sort of power over her own life, some sort of choice that she wasn't allowed on a normal basis. The other part of it was actually getting these girls out. One good deed, you know? That—and it felt good to be rebellious toward something you hated. Nothing like pissing off that person who you not only hated, but had power over you.

Sakura sighed as she crossed her legs while sitting down, finishing the small circle that the other three girls had started. She took a second to look at each of them in the eye before asking, "Are you guys ready for this? There's no turning back once we start."

A round of nods showed that they were.

She sighed again as she looked away, organizing her thoughts. She was going to do it again—she had already done this for four other groups in the entire time that she had been stuck in this hellhole. Two years, and two hundred and three days. Well, damn.

Stretching a few muscles, she looked back her group and smiled. They could do this.

The redheaded one turned to Sakura, "But what about your…" she motioned to her wrist.

Sakura only glanced at the intricate bracelet before looking back and answering like it was the most natural thing, "Oh—don't worry about that. Doesn't hurt as much as you'd think—besides, for all the times that I've done less _just to piss Them off_ and had used the bracelet on me, why not for something that helps as well as ticks Them off? Plus They already expect me to try something like this again—nothing new."

Still unsure, but listening, she nodded and didn't bring it back up. Sakura stood up and started, "Well! You guys better scatter—you know the plan. Don't forget to be _exact_. K? Now get going—we can't be caught so late in the game."

All of the girls smiled and got up with her before waving and leaving the room. When the last girl left and the door shut, Sakura sighed as she frowned at her bracelet. It was such a pain in the ass—but she'd deal with it. She would have to, if she wanted to survive this place.

* * *

At 11:30 PM, sharp, the three women, as well as Sakura, met a back room which was quiet and off to the side. No one would see them here.

A long time ago, Sakura had found this room completely by accident. She hadn't been able to use it yet—but that was why they were using it now. As I have said, she had done this disappearing act about four times before and the idiots were actually starting to catch on to her scheme and she couldn't have anyone catching them in the act. They always caught her _after_, but that was another story. The trick was to keep them from finding out how she did it _during_ while she was doing it.

Sakura quickly looked to the far corner and started passing her hands over different areas in the ceiling, looking for the door that she knew was there. She had once been passing by the hallway when she just felt the need to turn onto it. She hadn't even realized that the room was there before she had already walked into it. She had been looking for a new place to hang out and hide whenever a brawl broke out when the guys got too drunk/loud and then BAM! there it was. By a second complete accident, she checked out the room and happened upon this hidden ceiling door. They weren't uncommon, really—they were _everywhere_ spread between of the villages, for there had to be a way for people to come in and out of the place—which was why the Blue Moon was so popular and yet so hidden. Everyone knew about it, yet _no one_ talked about it (or it was signing your own death warrant with curly letters), so if you didn't already know—then you would never know. It was practically agreed upon by everyone, that if ever asked, they would lie about every aspect of the location.

So why didn't she just use a different door if there were so many of them? Simple, they were all _guarded_. Only people with the password were aloud through and it was easy enough to tell whom were the '_courtesans'_ (prostitutes) trying to make a break for it.

So what was the password? Another some-what simple answer. _–The Moulin Rouge_. Supposedly there was another place that was very closely related to this one as far as its purposes went, in some far off country a long, _long_ time ago. Apparently, that's where the 'manager' (leader) got his idea for the whole damn thing.

So why was this probably the only door that wasn't guarded by five burly men? A bit harder question to answer. It was most likely because this was supposed to be a private room where men who most likely had wives up top went with 'their girls' to be with, so that no one else knew that they were here, as well as it made for an easy escape through the door in the early dark morning for them to get home quickly before anyone (including their wives) knew that they had left. Che, _men_.

Sakura straightened up, "Shh, stay quiet and keep your cloaks with you at _all_ times. Head stays low and hoods stay up, okay? _But don't_ forget to keep up pretenses at the same time—if someone smiles and nods at you—you smile and nod back. –If someone waves and says hello—you wave and say hello too. You want to be unnoticeable, but at the same time very common place and an easy to forget face—got that?" Sakura said this whispering, giving each of them a hard look.

Smiling she dusted the girls off and checked to make sure they had what they would need to get to the nearest village _and get out_. They could only keep what they could carry in their pockets and nothing could be too suspicious, even then.

"Okay—that's about everything. Um—Don't forget to keep your story straight and lie to everyone naturally. And one more thing—_do_ forget my face, my name, and me. Okay?"

A black haired girl turned to look up, "But—don't you want us to tell your family—at least try to send you some help from those that can?"

Sakura's smile turned sad. The girl had no idea how much she wanted that.

"As great as that sounds, Nina, I—_you_ can't. For one thing, it would make things harder for you as well as me. If They found out about you—They'd kill you for helping me. Then ninj—my _friends_ would go poking around and give us all away, which would either lead to Them killing me, or Them picking up and moving to some far off place across the ocean in some unknown land, leaving me no hope of ever being discovered and/or saved or any possible escape—_and_ that's _if_ my friends are still alive after the whole ordeal.

"There may be a chance that they could get by without letting anyone know the truth, but even then, I _could_ be used against them to get something probably far beyond what They _should_ obtain. There are just to many dangers involved—I'm sorry—you have to stay quiet." _All of that_—_plus_ the fact that she still couldn't trust anyone—not even the girls she was helping, for they may give her away as being a ninja and end up screwing her further than what she already was.

Sakura gave another reassuring smile before tensing while looking up. It was time to get them out of here. She closed her eyes as she threw half of her shoulder plus her other hand into the ceiling door. It was a good thing that this ceiling for this room was impeccably low.

* * *

Sakura ducked her head into the hole and started to run like hell with wide eyes.

The hell—was that _Sasuke_? Of all _people_—in all _places_?

Holy hell—she had been expecting somebody—anybody to have one day caught her in the act of doing something 'illegal' (for it was only against the bad guy's rules to be helping escapee's—but really—how bad was it if it was against a bad guy's rules?).

But _Sasuke_?

It figures that the guy would be defiant to her normal expectations of him even _now_ of all times. The one guy she had been pining her love away for, for God knows _how_ long, the one guy that broke both hers _and_ Naruto's heart into little pieces for _ten friggin' years_, the one guy who _left_ them to kill some crazy son of a bitch who deserved his spot in hell, _that_ guy, of _all_ guys, shows up. Just peachy.

So what was her first reaction?

Disbelief. Easy as pie.

Second reaction?

A whole hell of a lot of disbelief. No duh.

Third reaction?

Diddo times two, so I'll skip right to fourth reaction.

Fourth reaction?

A whole hell of a lot of pain. But how interesting is that? Another da-dur!

So, finally, fifth reaction?

_Run like hell._

I _know_, I _know_—of all the things she could have done, of all the things she could have said, _instead_ she runs like the damn coward she is—_but_, that was not the reason she ran, cowardly or not. Because really—Sakura wasn't that cowardly at all. This time, she'd just thought things through (for once) instead of freezing and crying her eyes out that was her normal reaction.

The reason she ran?

A) If she hadn't, she would have broke down crying.

B) She was running out of time before someone would have noticed a couple of certain known disappearances.

_And the most important,_ C) Because Sasuke would have blown her cover without him knowing all the facts—that's _if_ he was there to save her. There was a good chance that he had either just happened upon her, _or_ that he was just there to kill her for some other 'kill Itachi' reason.

So yes—Sakura ran as hard and fast as possible (not to the point of showing that she was a trained ninja) out of the room and down the hall—

_Crash._

Sakura blinked the black and white dots away as she felt herself being pulled up roughly by calloused hands. It took a minute before she processed her surroundings.

Her mind slowly registered the two burly men that worked as 'ushers' (Door Body Guards, or _DBG_ as she liked to call them) and then another toned figure appeared in front of her, standing next to a couple other muscled guys—oh _shit_.

I don't know if this question has ever been going through your mind yet, but you may very well be wondering why she didn't just kick all of their asses and leave through the 'front door', so to speak, considering the fact that she was a well trained ninja under _The Tsunade_? Well, as it happens—all of the personnel of the Blue Moon _(AKA: The Moulin Rouge)_ happen to be ninjas. All missing nin from various villages that joined up with the main manager of this operation. No possible way out. –Add to that, that all the customers had to be civilians as well as the prostitutes and you begin to understand why they have such a good hold on this place as well as the fact that it would be a very good idea to keep the secret of her being an MIA Konoha kunoichi. They would most likely kill her.

The guy in front of her took a half step closer with that creepy smile that only creeps seem to be able to pull off somehow.

"Going somewhere, Flower?"

Sakura crinkled her nose. Flower? Really—where was the creativity in that? Not to mention she'd heard it enough to make her stomach hurl probably a hundred times by now. Plus it was just so _cheesy_. If—_when_ she ever got out of this, she'd have to talk to Tsunade about getting a law passed so that _no one_ could _ever_ call her anything _anywhere_ along those _lines_ again. Not for herself really—but protection for _those_ who _would_ say it because she'd most likely kill 'em. Just a fact. Oh yeah—did she happen to mention that her stage name for the Blue Moon was 'The Precious Flower'. See—what'd I tell ya? _Cheesy_.

She yanked uselessly at the arms holding her down and replied, "Just looking for the Little _'Courtesans'_ Room. Is there a problem in that?"

Sakura played it cool. If they knew she was a ninja, then she was screwed either way—if they didn't, then she still had a chance.

"Well, I suppose _not_—but since you seem to be so _eager_ to get away from some place—I suppose we should check it out, hm?"

Sakura looked down and didn't answer and tried not to wince as the guards squeezed her arms further behind her back. The guy (which she now nicknamed The Toned, But Evil And Self-absorbed Creepy Man, or _TTBEASCM_) walked passed her, signaling for the guards to follow along with herself. They wheeled around and trailed after the guy who strolled back up the hallway, and into the room she had just exited.

Sakura closed her eyes. _Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't be—_

Sakura opened her eyes as the stepped into the room. _Ah, crap._

And there Sasuke stood in all his emo glory, having just jumped down from the hole in the ceiling.

Nothing ever went right for her, did it?

"_Life hands you lemons sometimes—but who says it's always a bad thing? _

_Appearances are deceiving most of the time. Sometimes it never really was a lemon at all._

_Sometimes it's something much sweeter and good."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yep. Another cruddy chapter. I hope it's getting better, yes? No? I hope you're starting to see the Moulin Rouge come into play—I'm working on it. You'll learn a little bit more about The Moulin Rouge later—about courtesans and whatever._

_I'm still so sorry for the short chapter-ness. I really do prefer for more to happen in a chapter, but I wanted to do it bit by bit so that it's all well planned out and less mistakes are made (for the story at least…my grammar still sucks as well as my spelling)._

_I'm still trying to work the kinks out of this story because there are still some plot issues and colliding ideas that I need to smooth out—but it should be okay… I'm trying to finish chapters earlier so that I have two or more done at one time so all of my events slide together well and if I need to change something, I can do so without having to have you guys re-read a chapter I had to change because something didn't fit in right._

_Thanks for bearing with me and reading. Please review. I'm sorry—things'll pick up soon. And please review—the more and faster people review, the faster I feel like working on future chapters so that I'm able to let out my next chapter for this story!_

_Oh—and sorry for the cheesy name of this story—I said in the last Author's Note that I had to change the name (and I did), but I wish I could have come up with something better—but alas—not luck (emo tears). And I need help as far as Japanese names—or just any names that would work with the setting of this story—please. I'm terrible at it since all I can think of are names that are English (American) names–And I hope I'm not making this story too cheesy either. Ah, well._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the Naruto characters, the show, the Moulin Rouge movie, nor anything else._

_Rock on and payce out_


End file.
